Summer Rain
by Sei Honou
Summary: How could I ever forget that day? You, me and the refreshing summer rain. -ButchButtercup- TQ's Contest Entry.


PPGfic

Disclaimer: Me no own PPGs. But we can dream, don'tcha think?

Looks like I don't own CSI: Miami, Converse, PSP, and iPod. Yeah, and Tekken, too.

FOR TQ'S SUMMER WRITING CONTEST.

.AU.

* * *

**Summer Rain**

_**Butch**_

How could I ever forget that day? You, me, and the refreshing summer rain. Yes. The first time it ever rained in summer was when we first met. It was like the clouds cracked up and poured out an ocean. Summer was supposed to be all sunshine and cloudless skies. Everything was supposed to be all red, blue and green. That's what summer is all about.

Heh. I thought that this was just going to be a simple summer romance. Fleeting and breaking in the end. Like I cared, really. But when I met you, and it rained all of a sudden, it made me realize that summer isn't all red, blue and green.

I remember that day...

* * *

"Hey, Brick."

Brick lazily turned his head to face me. He had just stayed up all night to finish all those CSI: Miami CDs. It frustrated me. He had the whole summer to watch all of those, but he crammed it all up in one. Single. Night. Typical Brick.

"No, I _don't_ want to play basketball, Butch."

Stupid CSI. Brick was the only one I could play a real game of basketball with! Boomer was always playing tennis, so he had no real talent in playing basketball. What luck. What great luck I have...

I decided to go to the park instead. There's nothing to do at home. Brick's hogging the TV, Boomer's out with that girl he met just yesterday. Me? I'm stuck with nothing to do! Dammit. What kind of summer is this?!

* * *

The park was pretty quiet. I expected it to be so crowded with kids enjoying their summer. The sun was blazing hot. It was so intense...

_Creak..._

I turned around and saw a girl on the swing, same age as me, I suppose. She had a jade green-colored PSP with a matching green iPod. She was wearing a pair of worn out white shorts and Chucks. Her green shirt was bleached and wrinkled. Her hair was pitch black, with green eyes glaring angrily at the PSP.

I fell in love instantly.

"Hey there," I said, approaching her.

She grunts while pressing on the square and triangle at the same time.

_Asuka Kazama wins._

What? Is that Tekken?

"I DID IT!" she exclaims happily as she launched a fist in the air. Oh, man. She's cute. Reminds me... I brought my PSP with me since it's the only companion I got.

"Yo! You must be some sorta luck charm! I finally beat that stupid final boss!" she said, taking my hand, giving it a good shake.

"The name's Buttercup! Nice to meet ya!"

I repeated her name in my head for a minute.

"Butch. Just call me Butch."

She looks down and sees my golf green PSP hanging on my belt.

"Cool! You got a PSP, too! Let's link!"

Link? That link battle? Who knew she played Tekken 5: DR?

"Sure! You play Tekken, right?" I said, sitting down on the creaky swing right beside Buttercup. I whip off my PSP from my belt and turn it on. We instantly connected with each other.

_Hwoarang._

"You use Rang?" she asks me as she chooses her own character.

"Yep. He's a favorite."

_Asuka Kazama._

"Me an' my sisters gots different favorites in Tekken."

_Get Ready for the Next Battle._

"You have sisters?"

She nods in agreement. "What about you? You have sibs, too?"

"Yeah. A redhead and a blond."

I hear Hwoarang and Asuka say their pre-battle quotes.

_Round 1. Fight!_

Buttercup had a way with her character. It's just like she and Asuka are only one person. Yeah. They kinda look like each other, too. Short haired, petite...

_Asuka Kazama wins._

Damn. I just lost. Stupid Hwoarang! No, wait. I'm not focused! I should focus! I can't let a girl beat me at my best game!

_Round 2. Fight!_

Buttercup started laughing like crazy when I used the move _Disrespect_. She said that Hwoarang dances like a pansy. Wow. She has a cute laugh. I used that opportunity to give Asuka the infamous _Machine gun kicks._

_Hwoarang wins._

"Oh, crap! You just beat me!" she said. She pouted. Man... Why is everything about this girl so cute?!

_Final Round. Fight!_

Come on... Can't lose focus now...

"Hey, Butch!"

I turn to Buttercup. She winked at me.

NO! NOT THE BLUSH-BLUSH EFFECT!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!

_Asuka Kazama wins._

"PWNED!" Buttercup exclaims triumphantly. I fall off the swing, almost dropping my PSP. I admit, she used a nice tactic on me. Smitten the enemy and strike 'em down. She's got a lot of spirit in her. Oh, man... She's cute.

You know, she reminds me of someone. A memory I had a long time ago. Yeah. That was _before _me an' my brothers got adopted. Those memories... There was kicking, screaming, punching... Violence. I think that we were about five then... Strange. I see this new girl, and then these memories kick up. You know what's even stranger?

Buttercup reminds me of _that girl._ That girl who haunts my mind each night.

"Hey, you okay?"

She gave my sleeve a light tug. I just noticed that we had the same pair of Chucks. Mint green.

"You know what? You remind me of someone," she said, slowly placing her hand on my face.

Wow. Coincidence? I just told myself that she reminded me of a past memory, and here she is... Touching my face...

* * *

"_You'll never see me again, Buttercup! I swear that you'll never see me again! EVER!"_

_Butch just flew a few feet from the ground, away from the green powderpuff, as he calls her._

"_Oh, yeah?! Well, go ahead and leave, Butch! You're a sucker! Just go ahead and leave! You're a sissy just like your brothers!!"_

_Buttercup screams back at her counterpart, who was slowly flying away from Townsville._

"_When I see you again, Buttercup, I'll finish you like what I was supposed to do!!"_

"_I'll believe it if you do it!"_

"_You're gonna be sorry!"_

"_Like I'll ever care!!"_

* * *

_**Buttercup**_

I met this guy today. He's extremely nice and kinda looks a bit like me. Strangely, we both like green, we both play Tekken, and we both have redhead and blond siblings. Love at first sight.

But what was even stranger is that when I met him, memories of my past came flowing back. Butch. His name... Reminds me of someone...

"Buttercup?"

Oh, it's Blossom. She just got back from the library.

"What's that look for?"

I shake my head. Citysville is driving me crazy.

"Hey, Bloss..."

Blossom looks back as she stopped halfway to our room. "What is it, Buttercup?"

"Do you... still remember those three little boys we used to fight when we were five?"

That sudden question made Blossom quirk an eyebrow. "The... Rowdyruffs?"

I nodded. "You think... Do you think it's possible that they're still alive?"

"Well, of course."

"Why do you think so?"

"We didn't finish them off. Remember? They left Townsville, with memories of us intact. But it could be possible that time made them forget about us."

I nodded slowly in agreement.

"Buttercup, why did you ask all of a sudden?"

"I think... I think I met one of them."

Blossom stared back at me, her disbelief obvious. "You're kidding me."

"I don't know... Maybe I am, maybe not... But I... I could tell that he's familiar..."

"The Rowdyruff Boys are here in Citysville? They left and lived here?"

What now? I meet an incredibly, super-duper nice guy, and he turns out to be an enemy...

"Buttercup, pack up. I'm telling the Professor that we're leaving."

What?!

"What?! Why?!"

"Look! The Rowdyruffs have no more memories of us! Us seeing them might cause them to trigger past memories... And another endless battle will ensue. It's better that we leave unnoticed."

"Blossom it's been ten years already! Ten. Frigging. Years! You think that they can still recall who we are?!"

Oh, great... Here I am. Trying to argue with my sister who has a great mind and great excuses.

"We're leaving, Buttercup. Don't argue."

And I found myself running out the door, headed back to the park where I met Butch.

* * *

_**Butch**_

I remember now. Buttercup is a Powerpuff Girl...

How ironic.

Imagine me... falling in love with our sworn enemy. The gods must really be mad at me.

But this is even ironic.

Here I am in the same park as this morning, suddenly evading punches, kicks and slaps from the same girl I met this morning. I feel like I'm playing Tekken again, real life.

I couldn't take it anymore. How could I just evade and evade? I jabbed her on her gut, making her cry out in pain.

Again. How ironic.

How could I do such an... awful thing?

She holds her stomach, flinching for just a moment, then she retaliates with a kick...

She pins me to the grassy ground and starts pounding at my face. I'm barely conscious now, but you know what I felt?

I felt a tear drop on my face.

She's looking down at me with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"What the fook?... I thought that you green powderpuff... didn't cry."

"Shut up! Shut up! Just shut up!!"

I lift my hand slowly, just to wipe away the tears on her eyes. "We're enemies..."

"Enemies..."

My nose is bleeding. Just the nose, luckily. Buttercup's still crying.

Strange...

It's raining.

She hoists herself off me. I sit up, looking at her.

I could take advantage of her right now. I could strike her down. I could finish her off.

I could.

Wow. It's like her tears summoned a storm. We're both soaked wet. Under the rain.

"Will you quit it with the tears?!"

"I'm not crying! It's the rain!"

Nice excuse. I see her jade green PSP, wet. Same as mine. Soaked to the hilt. The color's almost faded. Jade green and golf green...

"Hey, Butch! I thought that you were going to finish me once we meet again! Here I am!"

"Quit it already! How can I finish you off when I love you?!"

Whoa... Did I really say that?

Buttercup is staring back at me. Her face is wet with the rain's glory...

Rain in the summer?

"You heard me, powderpuff?! I love you!"

"How... How could you love me?..."

"I don't know _why _I love you! I just do!"

"Don't love me! Hate me! Hate me, you hear?! Hate me!" she screams at me. "You have to hate me!"

"I can't... I can't!"

"You're an idiot, you hear me?! You're an idiot!"

Without thinking twice, I leaned down and kissed her. Anything to keep her loud mouth shut.

When we kissed, it rained even harder...

* * *

The day after that, I just heard from Boomer that the girl I met left Citysville and went back to her home. They've been poking at me and teasing me about that girl.

"Leave me alone."

Then they bugged me about another thing.

"Hey Butch! Where'd you get the jade green PSP? Where'd the golf green one go?"

I got it when it rained yesterday. Before she left, we exchanged PSPs and promises.

"_Play for me. Remember me when you see Asuka."_

How could I ever forget that day? It was just you, me, and the refreshing summer rain...

**End**

* * *

A simple plea from the author: Please Review!


End file.
